Tohru's Wedding Time Blues
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: It's five years after the trio graduate and a lot has changed. uki is married to Kisa. Kyo is just missing, and Tohru has a wedding planned but will it go through? What will Kyo and Yuki do? There is humor at the end.


It was a bright, beautiful morning and Tohru Honda's only day off. Still, she woke up early anyway. Just as soon as she was ready to head out the door the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi, Honda residence!" she said pleasantly, "Oh hey!...yes I am about to go out...uh huh...ok I'll see you then. I love you too, bye bye." Then she was on her way.  
  
In no time she was at Shigure's door. It had been five years since her, Yuki, and Kyo had graduated and went their separate ways. She had always hoped they would keep in touch but never had much contact with Yuki, except two years ago when she saw him at a coffee shop. Other then that, no contact, and as for Kyo, he moved out two days after graduation and was never seen again.  
  
He did give her a beautiful gold bracelet with two cute little diamonds on it as a going away gift though. She never took it off and always remembered him. She remembered how she tried no to accept such and extravagant gift, especially when she found out he had been secretly working for a year to buy it, but finally accepted it when his eyes teared up. She remembered him telling her the diamonds represented him and her, and the bond between them that would never be destroyed, much like the diamonds themselves. She remembered his voice.  
  
Without her even knowing it, a tear trickled down her cheek. She quickly regained her composure and walked in the house. "Shigure-kun," she called, "I'm here and I even brought dinner like I promised!" She put the dish into the fridge and walked into the living room to see Kisa and Yuki sitting on the couch. Both their eyes lit up but not more then Tohru's. She ran over to them and grabbed them both around the necks in a hug. "I'm so glad to..." POOF, Yuki was a rat. "...see you..." Tohru said before apologizing over and over again. When she was done Yuki transformed back and clothed himself. Then they all sat down and talked.  
  
"Where is Shigure-kun?" Tohru asked. "At the main house, were you supposed to see him today too, Miss Honda?" Yuki politely replied, smiling at the sight of his old friend. "Yes," Tohru replied to him then turned to Kisa, "Are you here for him too" she inquired. "Yes, me and Yuki haven't seen grandpa since we got married," then she paused to think, "about two months ago" she calculated. "Yes," Yuki confirmed, beaming at her. Tohru's face lit up. "You are? That's wonderful! I'll make sure to get you all something.!" She exclaimed, waving her arms around frantically, and then hugged Kisa. "Congratulations! My little sissy's all grown up and a wife!" "Yes, it's wonderful," Kisa smiled.  
  
Tohru paused and thought before asking her next question. "Is Kyo married too?" The couple looked at each other then at her. "That's odd. We would have thought he would have at least called you. The only person who knows where he is is Kazuma, sd he won't tell. Says he promised Kyo he wouldn't tell." Tohru sighed with relief, although she didn't know why. "What about you sissy? Do you have a man?" Kisa asked. Tohru smiled. "Yes we are engaged. As a matter of fact we are having dinner for the final preparations this evening. "Oh what's his name? Tell us about him!" Kisa looked thrilled. "His name is Thomas," Tohru explained, "He is an American and when we get married I've agreed to move to the U.S with him." Yuki and Kisa looked at her in shock. "You're......going away?" Yuki stammered. "When's the wedding?" Kisa asked. For some reason Tohru felt so guilty. She thought most of the Sohmas had forgotten her so she had never told them. "Next week, actually," she replied.  
  
There was an awkward silence. "Well, I hate to leave so soon but I have an appointment," Tohru apologized, "When Shi-kun returns will you tell him the food's in the fridge?" Then she left. After she walked about a block she collapsed and cried. Why did she feel like this? She loved Thomas. Why did she cry over Kyo? How could she have been so mean to her friends after such a long time? What has come over her?  
  
For the second time today she regained her composer and walked the rest f the way to her apartment. Thomas was already there waiting for her. "Hey babe!" he shouted as soon as she was in and gave her a big hug. "Hello darling," she stated, "shall we go?" and they both went out to check the last of the preparations for the wedding.  
  
Meanwhile, at Shigure's house Yuki and Kisa just sat there and gaped. They knew there was only one way to stop this. They came back to reality and looked at each other. "We have to call Kazuma!" they agreed.  
  
That week was very hectic. The wedding was totally prepared but Tohru was not. At work she was spaced out all the time and every night when she got home she would be bombarded with phone calls from the Sohmas.  
  
It was not Kyo she thought about, to her surprise, but Akito. Tohru was overwhelmed with memories of him. After Kyo and Yuki left, Tohru thought it was time to fulfill her promise to Akito to be his friend and get to know him. T had, in the end, blossomed into a wonderful friendship.  
  
Then, when Tohru told Shigure about her wedding two months ago, Akito died, quite suddenly. She felt very responsible for his death and in her overwhelming sadness, postponed the wedding to grieve. Now it was finally here.  
  
This night before the wedding she was having second thoughts. She tried to shake off this feeling by getting her dress out and looking at it. Doing this made her even more nervous though. The phone rang and made her jump, dropping her dress. "Moshi Moshi," she said shakily. It was Thomas. "Hey babe, are ya nervous?" "Yes, a little," she confessed, then hearing the loud background asked, "Where are you?" "Oh, just at a friends. Well, I'm gonna let you go. See ya later" then he hung up the phone.  
  
'Hmm...' she thought, 'he must be nervous too' and she smiled in spite of herself. She was being so silly. Everyone gets nervous before their wedding, but thoughts of Kyo started to drift through her mind. It had been five years and he had never contacted her...or anyone else. He must HAVE been unhappy.  
  
When she slept that night she dreamt of Akito. He was sitting in his room with his little bird flitting here and there, in deep conversation like they had so many times before he died. In this dream he was talking about life, like they often did, only not in a negative way like he would have. He was smiling and telling Tohru how happy he was on this particular day. Then he looked at her in a serious way and said, "Tohru, trust is what you do...but not now...wait..." then he rolled over and fell asleep. Tohru ran to get a blanket for him and covered him up. She the kissed him on the forehead and left him to sleep.  
  
Tohru woke up in a cold sweat. It was light outside. She started to panic but calmed down when she thought about her dream. It was nice to talk to Akito again. Then she wondered about his last phrase. What could it mean?  
  
It was 9:00 am and the wedding wasn't until 2:00 pm but she decided to get up and start getting ready anyway. As soon as she was in her dress the doorbell rang. She opened the door to see Kisa and Kagura standing there. "Hey! We're here to help," they both said and Kagura began bouncing around the room.  
  
"Oh thank you! This is too much! I don't want to complicate anything for you!" Tohru insisted. Very soon after. Both girls were busy at work on her hair. Tohru feared the outcome with Kagura at the wheel...err..brush, but and hour later they were finished and gave her a mirror. Tohru gasped. It was absolutely gorgeous! She grabbed both girls and took them into a group hug.  
  
While hugging Kagura noticed the little gold bracelet around Tohru's left wrist. "Oh how pretty!" she exclaimed, "Did Thomas give that to you? It must have been terribly expensive!" Tohru blushed. "It was a gift from Kyo when he went away," she told Kagura, not sure what her reaction might be. "Oh...well why are you wearing it then?" Kagua quizzed. Tohru gave her a queer look. "That's an odd question.." Kagura just shrugged, "Why? You're getting married in a few hours and you're still wearing jewelry from other men..."  
  
This thought had never occurred to her before. It troubled her. Kisa, who had been watching quietly the whole time, interfered now, "It was a gift sissy. I think you should wear it." Tohru smiled appreciatively at her. "You're right! That doesn't make me a bad person!" Kagura was steaming now. "Tohru, what would you do if your man was wearing jewelry from another wo.." "Shut up Kagura!" Kisa yelled, "You're just jealous that Kyo loved Tohru instead of you!" She covered her mouth. She knew it was wrong to go that far. Kagura was pissed now and Tohru was also affected. "If he loved her why is he gone? Why hasn't he come to see her? Huh?!" Kagura roared. "I...I don't know;" Kisa admitted.  
  
"I think it's time for you all to leave.." Tohru said and led them to the door, "Thank you for your visit. Please come again and come to the wedding..." and she shut the door. Hen she knew they were gone she turned around and sat down in the floor. She was so confused. "Mom..." she whispered, "What should I do?"  
  
Tohru sat there for what seemed like days. When she finally did get up, to her horror, it was already 1:00 pm. If she didn't hurry she would be late for her own wedding! She ran out of the house five minutes later carrying her shoes.  
  
At the temple where the ceremony would be held at most of the Sohmas were there waiting. Of course, Shigure was sitting on the end gazing longingly at the women on the other side of the temple. Ayame was sitting beside him braiding his hair into little cornrows and chatting up a storm while Hatori was on the other side of Aya, swatting at him and fussing when necessary. On the next row Kisa and Yuki were on the edge reminiscing on their own wedding while Hiro sat pouting on the other side of them with only Momiji to keep him company.  
  
Momiji had grown up by now and was absolutely handsome. It was even rumored that he had a girlfriend which was both a relief and a worry to the other Sohmas. Haru was sitting on the very back row, arms out behind him, relaxing. That was he only people on Tohru's side that were there. Her immediate family sort of disowned her after she moved back in with the Sohmas several years ago. The only one who hadn't was her grandfather and he was too old to get out anymore.  
  
Tohru finally arrived, out of breath from running the whole way. It was quite a ways from the house she lived at now but she was glad to have it at her mom's temple. That way even she could watch. Before she knew it the coordinator was pushing toward the entrance area of the ceremony. "What are you doing?!" she asked the crazy old man. He only nodded and pushed her further. The wedding had begun.  
  
There she was, out of breath from running, walking down the isle on the most important day of her life. It seemed to take forever to walk the short way to the alter but after and eternity she was there. Toru gazed at the young, blond haired, blue eyes, well built man in front of her. He was every girl's dream...and yet...  
  
"And do you Tohru Honda take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The question rang through her earls like bad music. She was still out of breath so took a deep breath and opened her mouth...  
  
"Tohru..." came a foreign voice from the back of the temple. Tohru looked up and gasped. She dropped her bouquet on Shigure's lap and ran to the source of the voice but stopped short. "Kyo-kun..." Tohru whispered. "Please..." he panted, "don't marry him..."  
  
Tohru's eyes filled with tears. "Why didn't you ever..." "Shh..I'm here now," he said softly, "Please...come with me and let me explain.." She paused and looked back at Thomas, who was flabbergasted. Then she looked back at Kyo. "Ok," she smiled gently and walked out the door with him, not looking back.  
  
What she didn't see when she turned around and left was Kisa and Yuki's little high five, Shigure's bombardment with women, and Haru's black side kicking Thomas's ass for having a bachelor party the night before.  
  
Once outside, Kyo and Tohru were surrounded by an awkward silence. They walked to Tohru's mother's grave and sat down. Then Kyo began to explain. "Tohru...I am so sorry for leaving you this long...I went back to the mountains to try to rid myself of this curse. I knew before we graduated that I couldn't go another day without holding you...so I went. I heard rumors that there was a way but nothing worked. I just wanted to be good enough..."  
  
"Baka!" Tohru sobbed, "Kyo-kun, I loved you just the way you were...the way you are...I've been so lonely..." Kyo reached out to comfort her but she jerked away, slinging tears on him. "Please don't cry. It makes me die inside..." Kyo pleaded. Then, without warning he reached out and held her before she could jerk away. Tohru leaned into his shirt and felt his strong chest. Nothing happened. The couple let go of each other.  
  
They looked at each other in shock. "How did you do that?" Tohru demanded. "I...I don't know," Kyo admitted, then looked down at his arm. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "Your tears..they healed me! I read all about it in the mountains but never believed it..." "Oh no! I couldn't possible be that important..." Tohru tried to explain. Kyo just gazed at her, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Oh baka, you were always annoying about your modesty..." He brought her closer and caught her lips with his. After a moment he stopped and looked at her. "You know I love you don't you?" he whispered and kissed her again.  
  
After a few moments they ran out of breath and forced each other away, just to see the whole Sohma bunch and a few ladies still after Shigure were watching them. They both blushed.  
  
Seeing the ladies gave Kyo and idea. He looked at Tohru for permission and after a nod he went up to one and hugged her. POOF, he was kittiefyed. "Great," he grumbled, "Hatori, what are we gonna do 'bout these damn women?!"  
  
Tohru walked over to the lady and took the orange bunch of fur. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to the scared, shaking figure.  
  
Suddenly the MIB theme stated playing off in the distance. "Ok," Hatori advised, "Turn around." They all did as they were told. He took out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. He then reached in his pocket and took out silver pen looking device and held it up to all the women. ZAP FLASH. Everyone turned around and to Shigure's horror, none of them knew them. Hatori smirked, "My job here is done." And walked away, beckoning Ayame to follow.  
  
He did, and Shigure followed closely, making sure to whine loud enough for Hatori to hear. The rest proceeded to leave as well, leaving Tohru and Kyo alone together once again.  
  
They held each other for a third time and kissed again. When Kyo thought he was going to rape Tohru he pulled away slightly. "You know," he panted, "I could get used to this." Then he noticed the bracelet. "You still wear it?" "Yes of course Kyo-kun," Tohru replied.  
  
"It's odd," Kyo began, as they started to walk home, "I thought you might of gotten with that damn rat..." Tohru looked insulted. "Oh no! Kisa ad he are married. I would never do that!" Kyo's jaw hit the ground. "M...married?!" he exclaimed. "It's a long story," Tohru reassured him, "let's wait for that one." And they began to walk out.  
  
"Hey!" Kyo declared. "Isn't this the part you get carried to the car?" Tohru was puzzled. "Wha.....ahhhh!" Kyo had picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to her apartment. 


End file.
